Happy Birthday, Fareeha
by 3607m
Summary: Youth might be what everyone wants. Not growing old might be blissful for people, it might be what everyone dream of—but not for Angela.


"Angela, you're late again."

A blonde female rushed into the room and glanced over, a smile was shown across her lips.

"I'm sorry, Fareeha." She sighed a bit, walking up to the bed Pharrah was lying down. "I needed to order cakes for your birthday, you know?" She continued as she pout, causing Pharrah to chuckle.

"I don't need any cakes as long as I have you around, Angela." She grinned, "You can be my cake."

Mercy blushed, but she giggled as she playfully pinched Pharrah's cheeks. "You already have wrinkles but you still can flirt like teens."

"Wrinkles have nothing to do with this!" Pharrah protested as she pouted. "I'm not that old–"

"You're old, but still sexy." Mercy wriggled her eyebrows, causing Pharrah to snort. "Now, it's time for your medicine." Mercy took a glass of water and a tablet from the table, handing it to Pharrah.

Pharrah usually protest whenever she needed to drink pills, but Mercy guessed that people do get mature. Pharrah's already quite old, and she already stopped protesting to much. Mercy smiled at the thoughts of how young energetic Pharrah used to be, and suddenly her smile faded as she remembered Pharra's current condition. Now, Pharra often gets sick and she needs to take pills everyday only to keep herself from dying early.

The thoughts of losing Pharrah never fail to choke Mercy.

"Hey, is there something wrong?"

"H-Huh?"

"You're crying, Angela." Pharrah reached out her hand to wipe the tears that was falling from Mercy's eyes. Instead of stopping her cries, Mercy began to sob as she pulled Pharrah into a hug.

Pharrah's eyes widened. Mercy never cried like this before, but she did noticed that there was something that's bothering her mind lately. She can see it from how Mercy act, from Mercy's eyes.

Pharrah was worried, but she didn't repeat her question. Instead, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her closer, rubbing her back so that it would calm her down.

After a moment of silence, Mercy finally stopped crying. She raised her head to look at the taller girl, and gained Pharrah's warm smile in return.

It choked Mercy.

She couldn't imagine to never see that smile again in her whole life. She cursed herself under her breath, but Pharrah calmed her down again with soft pecks on her lips.

"I.. I don't want to lose you.."

Pharrah only listens. She stroked Mercy's hair as she lets the woman continue.

"Each day I look at you only getting older and weaker. And I couldn't stop imagining if – if that day comes. The day where I would lose you, the day where I–"

Pharrah stopped her with a kiss. A gentle one, but it still could warm Mercy's heart and made her mind blank.

"Angela.." Pharrah started as she pulled away, making Mercy look back at her. "You're not losing me." She spoke, putting her hand on the other's chest. "I'll be here. No matter where I go."

Mercy began to sob again as she buried her face on Pharrah's chest, crying as loudly as she could.

"I promise."

* * *

"Dr. Amari, we have a mission in the next thirty minutes, where are you–"

"I'll be there on time, . Trust me."

"..Are you at that place again?"

Mercy sighed, "Yeah." She answered shortly, causing the other female on the call scoffed.

"It's been years, Doctor."

"You don't need to worry about me."

The female sighed. She was worried about the doctor, but at the same time it was not her rights to say anything.

"I'll see you soon, Doctor." The girl decided to end the call, giving Mercy some privacy.

Mercy put back her phone in her pocket, scooted down as she put flowers on the ground. She took out a picture and stared at it. A tear fell from her eyes, but she quickly wiped it with her other hand.

"No, I'm not gonna cry."

Mercy putted the picture next to the stone. She smiled bitterly as she touched the stone, tears began to fall again.

"Happy birthday, Fareeha."

She couldn't hold it in. It was still painful for her, no matter how many years have passed. Everyone around her ages and eventually disappear. She gotten used to it, but Pharrah's death just caused a lot of damage on her. She knew, eventually she needed to let go. But how can she let go of her sunshine? She bit her bottom lip as she let her tears fall, burying her face on her hands.

"Fareeha.. I love you."

* * *

 _Author's note :_

 _Hello! Kawo here! I really love overwatch is the only game I never grow tired of tbh. And my favorite pairing is, well, Pharmercy! (even though it doesn't really make sense why this pairing exist but still–)_

 _Also I saw this? Fanart of Pharmercy that made me wonder what if Angela never really age? So yeah, I got inspired!_

 _This is my first? Story that I ever publish? And this is the first time I try using FFn, so please review!_

 _PS : In case you don't notice, I change Angela's last name with Fareeha's, because, well, they were married. :))_


End file.
